ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchuu
'' '' Uchuu is the master and guardian of universes and the brother of Meiun, Pyron, Quake, Hydro and Theruo, and the father of Aku, Kiryoku, etc. He watches over all universes, ready to step in if stuff gets too rough or not to his liking; he has taken quite a liking to a certain universe (The Z-Fighter one) and has tried his all to protect it; even giving part of his power to Chix to help save it. Uchuu appears in the User Warrior series, being mentioned in UW, and actually being in the prequel and sequel. Appearance Uchuu is quite big due to being a major guardian of a realm/type of realm and is a giant black titan with silver eyes. Yellow stars dot his body. But when he transforms for battle, he becomes blue and dons on armor and weapons for war (Warrior Form). Personality He is very kind and caring but is very protective of his universes which he'll do anything to protect. He hates the restrictions he has though- if he used his full power, he could destory multiple universes, the type of realm he protects and holds dear. He has quite a liking to humans, since he made them like the guardians. He also has seemed to grow a soft spot for them as when Aku and Uchuu's brother Meiun came to the Z-Fighter universe, he did multiple things to help the humans. He also has taken a liking to the Z-Fighter universe, as it can be seen as his favorite. Story Prequel/Background He appears in the begining, after being made by Banyuu, his father and creator. Appointed to watch over all universes, Uchuu begins his task that lasts for eons, watching as universe mature and decay, and doing his task of influencing them for the better. He tries to stop Aku from messing up the Z-Fighter universe but Aku escapes his grasp because he can't use his full power. He later appears in Chix's vision, trying to warn him. He makes Chix set out to recruit fighters that will help save Earth from Aku by giving him a tiny bit of power that makes Chix even more special then before. UW Though he doesn't appear, he watches as events unfold from the tiny part of him in Chix and from his guardian residence place. He enjoys it when Chix defeats Aku but eventually begins to feel unease... Sequel Coming Soon... Ability Power of Universes He can use any power that exists in a universe also, from fusion, to creation, to fission, to light, etc. His power hasn't been expanded on as of yet. But it is known he can destory entire universes not just through thinking about it, but through raw power as well. This was shown when he to restrain from destorying Aku and Meiun in the Z-Fighters universe, as he didn't want to destory it, as it is his favorite one. He can create second generation guardians with his power, shown when he created the Z-Fighters Universe's council, such as Aku or his brother. Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Good Category:Guardian Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Powerful Character Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Characters with great intellect Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Aliens